Life starts with a meeting
by SantanaLopez13
Summary: One-Shot! How Brittany met Santana. Other glee characters involved, friendships.


"Come on in!" I shouted, holding the door open to my best friends, Rachel and Mercedes.

"Aww thanks Britt!" Mercedes said, looking at me happily. "I just can't get over what you're wearing" she said, trying to hide her laugh, unsuccessfully, but I noticed. Most people think that I'm dumb, but to be honest, I'm just not smart at school, but in society, I'm one of the smart ones.

"Well, it's a group sleepover, so I can wear whatever I feel like!" I said, puffing up my chest proudly and pushing the kitty ears further up on my head. Let me explain something to you, at 16, I've never, ever had a sleepover at my house. Sure, I've had them at other people's houses before, but my parents are too strict on me, trying to hide me from the big, bad world, so when they announced that they were going away, I jumped at the chance to invite a few close friends over. Of course, they gave me the speech about responsibility and all, but hey, if you raise a child on strictness, they rebel even more.

"Fair enough. Where should I put my stuff?" Rachel said, looking down at her bags, like she's expecting them to get up and walk. I followed her eyes down to the floor and tried not let out a groan and kick them over. Rachel had decided to bring 2 suitcases, even though she was only staying the one night. I looked at Mercedes, who just looked at me and did the crazy sign behind Rachel. I frowned and pointed to my living room, which was neatly set up, and hopefully it would stay like that for the rest of the night.

"Thanks!" Rachel said happily, and bounced into my house. I watched her lug her suitcases in and wondered what the hell was in them, Mercedes put her hand on my forearm and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and we walked into the house. Rachel went straight down into her suitcase and started pulling out all these make-up products that I never had seen before, and I know most brands. Mercedes however, went right into the kitchen and headed straight for my fridge. I sighed and plonked down onto the couch, thinking about what tonight held. I definitely won't invite any popular guys over, because they would invite everyone they knew and they would definitely trash the house, even if they were my closest friends. Plus, I don't think I wanted guys from my school having sex in my bed with some cheerleaders, just fucking ew.

"Can we play singstar Britt?" Rachel asked me, waving the game in front of my face, and interrupting my thoughts. Crap! I should've hid that fucking game. That game has been used, and re-used and we all know every single song on there, even the rap ones.

"Rach! How many times have we played it?" I ask, exasperated. I was about to go on a massive rant until Mercedes ran into the lounge room and looked remorseful. She didn't come in with any food either, hmm.

"Yeah… Britt? You have no food." She said, giving me her best diva stare. Wait, what the hell? I swear I had some good food in the house, especially since Mercedes was coming over. Rachel wasn't too bad since she's a vegan.

"Fine Cedes, Wanna go to the supermarket and get some food?" I said, getting off the couch and walking towards the stairs with Rachel following me. "I could even buy you some tater tots." I said, climbing up the stairs. Mercedes, of course, started thanking me and asking if I was sure about this. I just waved her off and climbed the last few steps to my room. I barged in, scaring the cat on my bad and went over to my closet and pulled out my skinny jeans and yanked the kitty ears off my head. No way would I wear them in public. I tossed the sweatshirt across the room and grabbed a white t-shirt with a skull design. I ran across my room, stumbling on a few things lying on the floor and I reached my bedside table. I reached into the underwear drawer and grabbed a $50 note and tucked it into my pocket. Quickly looking around and seeing if I forgot anything (I didn't), I turned and leaped over my stuff and walked downstairs. I adjusted the hem of my shirt and grabbed my keys off the bench located near the door.

"Hey, you guys coming?" I yelled, earning some banging and yelling from the lounge room. I twirled my keys around my fingers, almost making the keys fling off my fingers. Mercedes came out, wearing her signature gangster shoes and Rachel, of course, came out wearing flats and knee-high socks. I inwardly sighed at her fashion sense. Considering she had two gay dads, you'd think they would knock some of their fashion sense into her. Obviously not.

"Mmmkay, let's get going before the shops actually close." I said opening the door and letting my two best friends go before me. I turned around and locked the door. I heard Mercedes calling shotgun and Rachel whinging about being so childish. She can't really talk since a few days ago, it was pouring down with rain and we all had to walk home. Mercedes, being an idiot decided to jump in a puddle, splashing all of us. Well, when we all got home, we all got into trouble for not using some umbrellas. I walked over to my car, which was surprisingly in good shape, considering it was a heaps old model. I got in the car and started the car, which conked to life and I backed out the driveway and towards the small shopping centre located a few minutes away.

When we arrived, mostly all the parks were filled, so after some complaining and swearing when a random person stole my park, I finally found one fairly close to the entrance. I turned the car off and looked over at my friends. Rachel started getting out of the car and Mercedes looked back to me, her usually bright smile dimmed from my apparently sad expression.

"Look Britt, I know you and Sophie used to come here but that was ages ago. You need to move on and get someone who actually likes you for who you are, not just for your body." She said, her voice lowering because of Rachel outside of the car.

"I know," I said, sighing of the memory that I really don't think about anymore. "I already have, it's just that I thought she loved me." I said, fumbling with my hands in my lap. I hated being used, and I truly thought Sophie loved me. Then I found her in a threesome, in my bed, no less. So I told her to get fucked. That night held a lot of swearing, crying and begging. I wouldn't listen, who would? I was close to setting her cloths on fire, or keying her car. I didn't though; it took a lot of self-control not to.

"I know you hate that sweetie, let's get going. Rachel's getting impatient." Mercedes said, patting my shoulder and got out my car.

"When isn't she?" I muttered to myself, thinking no one heard me until I heard Mercedes cracking up laughing from outside the car. I grinned and got out of the car, locked it and grabbed both of my friend's hands.

"Britt!" Both of them giggled and had a massive grin plastered across their face. Mercedes was looking happy because I was happy, and Rachel was just her usual bubbly self. We reached the entrance to the shopping centre, unlinked our hands and walked in.

The first few shops weren't all that interesting, to be honest. A bakery here, a pharmacy there and then finally, just the normal deli. Mercedes squealed and ran in to order some tots while Rachel went over towards the candy bar, hoping for some vegan chocolate. I just sat at the table and waited for Mercedes to hurry up and order. Rachel decided to get some chips, vegan of course. Mercedes also got a bottle of diet cola and I was deciding on what I should get.

"Hello, one cinnamon and sprinkle donut. But hold the cinnamon, it's absolutely revolting." I heard a sweet, husky voice from the counter and I looked up towards the sound. A beautiful dark-skinned girl was standing there, her back from me. I looked her up and down and sighed softly. She was wearing a leather jacket, with a skin-tight red dress perfectly hugging her delicate figure. Her hair was curly and hanging down her back, like each strand was made to be perfect. I got up and stood behind her, not to be a creep or anything. But I decided I wanted a donut.

"Of course, $2.40 please." The person behind the counter said, taking a five dollar note from the girl. All I could smell was donuts and something what closely resembled coconut and vanilla. Strange. The girl took her change and turned around to face me and I took a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes looked like melted chocolate and her lips look so soft, like they could kiss for hours.

"S-sorry." I muttered to her, casting my eyes downwards and I scuffed my shoe in embarrassment. What was happening to me? I felt my cheeks going red, crap! I was blushing in front of a perfect girl. Nice job Brittany.

"It's fine, really." The mystery girl said, her eyes glancing over my body. I felt my cheeks burning in shame. What does she think of me? Why do I even care? Too many unanswered questions I had in my mind. I bravely looked up into her eyes and she was walking, no strutting towards the door. I couldn't help it and my eyes wandered down to her perfect ass. I heard a cough and I immediately looked into her eyes once again. She blew me a kiss and winked at me. I felt a familiar jolt in my lady parts as I just comprehended what happened. I must've looked pretty stupid just standing there because I heard giggling behind me. Mercedes and Rachel were looking at me and making kissy faces. I groaned in shame and stalked over towards the counter.

"One sprinkle donut, keep the change." I said, handing her a five dollar note. She quickly gave me the donut, and I avoided my friends, who were pretending to kiss each other. I almost ran out of the store and walked over to where my car was parked. I unlocked the door and got in, waiting for my friends. I should've driven off, but I still love them in the end. I decided to play a quick game of fruit ninja on my phone and I heard both car doors opening and my friends got in, both with smirks across their faces.

"Don't even say it." I said starting the car and trying to make myself pissed. It wasn't working very well but they kept quiet during the ride to my house. I rolled into my driveway and scared a few birds in the process. I turned off the car and I could hear the taunting in the air, even though nothing was being said.

"Permission to speak?" Rachel asked, waving her manicured hand in the air. I just nodded and smiled falsely at her, ready to pounce on her if she and Mercedes decided to start on me.

"Sure Rach. I promise I'm not angry at you." I said, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel. Rachel started to get out, so we all followed suit. I closed my door and walked towards the door, unlocking it and letting my friends and the food into the house.

"She must've been special Britt." Rachel said, starting to unwrap the vegan chocolate that she bought. I turn around to stare at my best friend, who just shrugged.

"Why do you say that?" I said, my eyes narrowing at what she just said. Then I thought back to the Latina girl and my cheeks threatened to go red again.

Rachel flashed me a 1000 mega-watt star smile and just simply said "You don't even like dounts!" she picked herself up and flounced into the lounge room to get Singstar going.

Tonight was gonna be a long night, with Rachel and Mercedes teasing me about the beautiful Latina girl and me thinking about the girl.

**A/N- Sooo… Thoughts? I just had this awesome idea for a fanfic so here it is haha! R&R please!**


End file.
